Orange Marmalade
by carolineakim
Summary: Ini susahnya punya pacar yang maniak banget sama jeruk. Jongdae sudah gemas melihat Minseok yang selalu mengabaikannya jika Minseok telah berhadapan dengan jeruk. Lalu, apa itu Orange Marmalade? Bukankah itu drama Korea?/CHENMIN/YAOI/BL/Wanna to RnR?/I Miss ChenMin :'*


**Orange Marmalade**

 **One** _shoot_ **[2928** _words_ **]**

 **.**

 **Main** _cast_ **[** _Kim_ **Jongdae**. _Kim_ **Minseok]**

 **Main** _pair_ **[ChenMin]**

 **Rat** _ed_ **[T** - _teenage_ **]**

 **Genre [** _Romance._ Lil a bit **Humor**. _General_ **]**

 **Author** **[** CarolineaKim **]**

 _Warn_ _ **!**_ **[YAOI. Boys** _Love_ **. Shounen-** _ai_. **AU.** ** _Absurd. OOC_** _. Failed!_ _ **Humor**_ **]**

 **Disclai** _mer_ **[© This storyline belong to me. But, cast in here belong to God, theirs family, and theirs entertainment.** _Damn!_ **]**

 **.**

.

 _Sebelum baca fiksi ini... XD_

1\. **Don't** call me _'thor'_ , please. Panggil aja Chacha atau Carl. Kalau mau lebih akrab, panggil _'dek'_ atau _'saeng'_ juga gapapa, kok. _Cause, I'm 12 y.o, now!_ XD

2\. **Jangan** jadi _silent readers_. Yang ini aku mohon banget. Jangan gitu, oke? Ntar aku jadi _potek_ XD Dan, jangan jadiin Fav/Follow ff ini tanpa me- _review_ terlebih dahulu.

3\. ChenMin _shipper_ mana suaranya? /teriak/ Semoga fiksi ini ikut meramaikan ff ChenMin Yaoi di FFn. Aku sedih, FF ChenMin jarang. Kalaupun ada, pasti GS -_-

4\. _Hope you enjoy, dear!_ / _wink_ /

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Di kala itu, Minseok sedang _menyibukkan_ dirinya dengan cara memakan beberapa jeruk, roti jeruk, atau roti selai jeruk, dan jus jeruk. Iya, hanya _beberapa_ , dan itu bagi Minseok sendiri. Dia memang sudah _maniak_ sekali dengan hal-hal yang berbau jeruk. Sampai-sampai piyama tidurnya bergambar jeruk. Ada jeruk yang memiliki wajah imut. Sampai-sampai, _wallpaper_ kamarnya berwarna oranye – kuning dengan stiker jeruk disana-sini.

Nah, yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini – untuk mengisi jam pelajaran kosong – adalah memakan jeruk. Dia membawa 5 buah jeruk, 2 roti jeruk, dan satu botol penuh jus jeruk. Entah apa yang membuat dia menyukai buah itu. Hingga saat ini, jika ada yang bertanya,

 _"_ _Mengapa kau sangat 'maniak' dengan buah jeruk?"_

Dengan mudahnya, dia akan menjawab,

 _"_ _Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang."_

.

.

.

"Minseok~"

"Hei, Minseok!"

"MINSEOK!"

.

Minseok terkejut dan langsung menoleh kearah Luhan – pemuda cantik yang tadi habis berteriak dengan sangat _merdu_ kearah telinganya. Padahal, Minseok sedang membaca artikel di ponsel pintarnya tentang jeruk.

 _Jeruk lagi._

.

"Ada apa, Luhan?" tanya Minseok.

"Aku sudah beberapa kali memberitahumu, jangan melamun dan terus tajamkan indera pendengaranmu. Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali, tapi, kau malah sibuk bermain ponsel. Ponsel itu memiliki radiasi yang cukup bahaya, Minseok! Jika radiasi mengenai wajahmu, kau akan _mati_ dan tidak bisa makan jeruk lagi."

.

Minseok memutar bola matanya malas dan membatin,

 _'_ _Kau ini ingin menasehatiku atau ingin mendo'akanku supaya cepat meninggalkan dunia?'_

Tapi, Minseok cukup tahu diri agar wajahnya tidak ' _tidak baik-baik lagi'_. Konon, orang yang berani membantah Luhan, akan mendapatkan tendangan maut darinya.

.

"Minseok, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu didepan kelas." Ucap Luhan seraya mencomot roti jeruk milik Minseok, yang dibalas oleh pekikan tidak rela dari empunya.

"Memang siapa, heh?"

"Jongdae, pacarmu."

.

Minseok tersedak biji jeruk. Lalu, dengan cepat ia meneguk jus jeruknya dengan cara yang tidak bisa dibilang normal.

"Apa katamu? Jongdae? Sedang apa dia?" gerutu Minseok seraya keluar kelas dengan menggelung lengan bajunya hingga sebatas sikut.

.

Luhan meringis.

"Aku 'kan belum menjawab pertanyaan yang ia ajukan tadi. Aduh, aku merasa sebagai rumput yang bergoyang disini."

.

.

"Apa?"

Minseok memasang tampang judes seraya menyenderkan bahunya pada dinding depan kelas. Menatap jengah seseorang didepannya.

.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu, Ratu Jeruk." Jawab Jongdae dengan santai. Minseok mengerenyitkan dahinya, bingung. "Heh, aku ini lelaki. Aku bukan ratu, ya! Sembarangan!" gertaknya.

"Tapi, tetap saja kau itu _bottom_ -ku, Minseok sayang~" jawab Jongdae dengan santai, _lagi_.

Dengan senang hati dan sangat ikhlas, Minseok memukul pelan kepala Jongdae dan memijak kaki kanan Jondae.

.

"Aduh! Kau jahat sekali." Ringis Jongdae.

Minseok meleletkan lidahnya dan bertanya dengan sinis, "Sebenarnya kau ingin apa kesini, hah?"

"Bisa tidak, sih, kau berkata dengan nada yang tidak sinis seperti itu? Aku berasa ingin menyambar bibirmu sekarang, disini juga. Mau?" ucap Jongdae.

Minseok bergidik dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. Tidak dan cukup. Jongdae juga pernah mengancamnya seperti itu. Tapi, Minseok membantahnya, dan... Minseok harus menanggung malu karena Jongdae benar-benar menciumnya ditengah-tengah keramaian kantin.

.

"Iya, iya. Jadi, kau sedang apa kesini?" tanya Minseok _sedikit_ memelankan suaranya. "Aku? Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, datanglah ke sungai Han, sore nanti. Jam setengah empat. Oke? Baiklah, terimakasih. Kelas musik akan dimulai lima menit lagi. Aku pamit, ya. Dah~"

Jongdae berlalu begitu saja. Dan, mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk mengecup pucuk hidung Minseok. Membut wajah pemuda manis ini merah padam.

.

"BEBEK UNGU SIALAAAANN! KEMBALI KESINI! KAU BENAR-BENAR INGIN KUJADIKAN JUS JERUK, YA?!"

.

.

.

Minseok menggerutu kesal. Kulkas yang ada didalam kamarnya kosong. Betul, isinya kosong. Paling hanya ada air putih beku saja mengendap di _freezer-_ nya. Padahal, ia sangat ingat bahwa sebelum berangkat sekolah, isi kulkasnya masih penuh dengan hal-hal yang berbau jeruk. Dan, hei! Dia baru menyadari bahwa sprei ranjangnya telah berubah warna menjadi warna ungu.

Astaga!

Demi ladang jeruk!

Siapa yang berani mengganti sprei didaerah teritorial pribadinya ini? Pasti orang itu benar-benar minta diberi jurus _taekwondo_ khas Minseok.

.

Ibunya? Tidak, ibunya saat masuk ke _kawasan teritorial_ Minseok saja sudah mual. Melihat warna oranye kuning yang benar-benar membuat mata sakit.

Ayahnya? Tidak. Ayahnya terlalu kurang kerjaan jika harus mengganti sprei di _kawasan teritorial_ nya.

Adiknya? Adiknya ini, saat masuk kedalam kamar Minseok saja sudah batuk-batuk karena aroma jeruk dari pengharum ruangan.

Para _maid-maid_ mereka? Mana berani?! Bisa-bisa, pulang tinggal nama mereka.

.

Lalu, siapa, ya?

Minseok berfikir, orang ini pasti bukan orang dalam rumahnya dan pasti orang ini sedang mengajak ribut Minseok. Siapa?

Siapa?

Siapa?

Siapa?

.

"Argh! Sudahlah, kepalaku pusing memikirkan ini. Warnanya ungu. Ih, menggelikan. Ya ampun! Siapa yang sudah berani-berani memasuki kamarku? Astaga... uh, aku tidak mau tidur diatas ranjang ungu itu lagi!" gerutu Minseok.

Dia menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja belajar dan meniup-niup surai _hazel_ yang menutupi sedikit wajahnya. Masih sibuk memikirkan orang yang telah _berani-beraninya_ memasuki kamar Minseok.

.

"Baiklah. Rasa penasaranku semakin besar! Aku akan bertanya pada bibi Ahn saja!" dengus Minseok seraya keluar dari kamarnya dan membanting pintunya dengan suara _brak_ yang keras.

.

.

"Bibi, siapa yang telah memasuki _kawasan teritorial_ -ku?"

.

Minseok langsung bertanya pada Bibi Ahn yang kebetulan telah selesai mengepel lantai dan membereskan majalah ataupun koran di ruang tamu.

Minseok melihat senyuman geli terpatri jelas diwajah bibi Ahn. "Bibi, kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Minseok heran.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, ini sudah hampir jam setengah empat. Sebaiknya, kau bersiap-siap. Bukankah, kau akan pergi ke sungai Han bersama Jongdae? Bibi ingin membereskan dapur dulu. Permisi."

Bibi Ahn berlalu – masih – dengan senyuman geli diwajahnya. Entah apa penyebabnya. Padahal, kata-kata Minseok tidak ada yang salah. Begitupula dengan penampilannya. Lalu, mengapa Bibi Ahn tersenyum geli, dan...

Mengapa Bibi Ahn bisa tahu bahwa Minseok ingin _berkencan_ dengan Jongdae jam setengah empat nanti?

Ah, apapun itu. Minseok tidak mengerti dan segera melesat keatas – kamarnya. Mulai bersiap-siap untuk sepuluh menit yang akan datang.

 _Berkencan dengan Jongdae_.

.

.

.

Minseok mendengus kesal dan terus menggerutu seraya melihat jam tangan yang melingkar rapi di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sudah lebih 10 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan oleh Jongdae untuk menemuinya di Sungai Han. Tidak biasanya Jongdae datang terlambat. Pacarnya itu 'kan menjunjung tinggi _'Siapa cepat dia dapat'_.

Iya, seperti itu.

.

 _(Padahal, Minseok tidak mengerti hubungannya dengan 'slogan' itu)_

 _._

Suka-suka Jongdae sajalah.

.

"Aduh, Jongdae kemana, sih?" gerutu Minseok. Dia _lupa_ membawa jeruknya. Mengapa di garisbawahi? Karena, **baru kali ini** Minseok lupa membawa buah keramat itu saat berpergian. Padahal, sebelumnya saja, Minseok selalu membawa jeruk kemanapun dia pergi.

Pernah waktu itu – disaat dia tengah sibuk membuat _cupcake_ rasa jeruk – dia _kebelet_ ingin buang air besar. Padahal, _cupcake_ nya baru jadi setengah jalan. Yasudah, jadi, dia ke kamar mandi – menuntaskan panggilan alamnya – dengan membawa buku resep olahan jeruk dan satu buah jeruk. Sumpah! Membawa satu buah jeruk kedalam kamar mandi disaat dia sedang buang air besar.

Sepertinya, Minseok butuh akua.

.

Lelaki manis berwajah imut ini menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Dia sudah terlanjur _potek_ gara-gara Jongdae terlambat datang. Mana dia lupa membawa buah kesayangannya.

Tidak!

Minseok tidak _excited_ oleh ajakan 'kencan' Jongdae. Tetapi, dia lupa. Manusia pasti punya kesalahan. Jadi, _plis_ , jangan buruk sangka dulu sama Minseok.

.

Disaat Minseok akan mendaratkan bokongnya dengan mulus pada permukaan tanah, tiba-tiba, sepasang tangan menarik pinggangnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Minseok hampir saja menjerit karena – _ya, mungkin saja_ , orang yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang ini pedofil atau _om-om mesum berhidung belang_. Tapi, saat dia mencium bau _mint_ dari tubuh seseorang itu – yang tengah menggesekkan hidungnya pada leher Minseok – dia langsung mengenali orangnya.

.

"Aku sudah menunggumu lama, tahu!"

.

Jongdae terkekeh saat mendengar gerutuan dengan nada protes keluar dari bibir ranum Minseok. Lalu, Jongdae mengecup ringan leher putih Minseok – membuat empunya sedikit menggeliat geli.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi, aku sungguh tidak sengaja tadi. Kau mau memaafkanku 'kan?" tanya Jongdae sembari memutar tubuh Minseok untuk menghadapnya dan menarik pinggang Minseok agar lebih merapat pada tubuhnya.

"E-eh, a-aku. Y-ya, baiklah. Kumaafkan. Memangnya, kau dari mana saja, hah? Aku sudah seperti orang idiot menunggumu disini. Aku juga lupa membawa jeruk!" Minseok mulai salah tingkah oleh sikap mendadak dari Jongdae.

.

Jongdae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Begitukah? Tidak biasanya. Memangnya kenapa, heum? Cerita saja kepadaku." Ucapnya seraya mengecup sudut bibir Minseok.

Lagi-lagi, lelaki manis itu salah tingkah. Dia menarik nafas untuk bersiap cerita panjang lebar tentang penyebabnya.

Apalagi jika bukan karena spreinya yang berubah warna menjadi ungu itu?

.

"Eits, tunggu dulu. Sebelum kau bercerita, aku ingin berbicara." Sela Jongdae saat Minseok akan mengucapkan sesuatu. Membuat Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari berdecak sebal pada Jongdae.

"Hari ini, adalah hari yang istimewa sekali bagiku." Kata Jongdae.

"Itu 'kan, bagimu. Bukan bagiku." Sahut Minseok sakartis. Dia masih kesal oleh keterlambatan Jongdae dan masih dalam _kasus_ , _'sprei ungu'_.

Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas. Dia kembali menarik pinggang Minseok – merapat ketubuhnya. Membuat wajah Minseok kembali menghangat. Apalagi, saat Jongdae membisikkan sesuatu tepat ditelinga Minseok dengan intonasi yang berat.

 **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Hei, kau tidak melupakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari jadi kita yang kedua tahun, bukan?"_**

 **.**

Minseok terperangah dan refleks mencengkram bahu Jongdae – kehabisan kata-kata. Jongdae menyeringai tipis dan terus memberi kecupan ringan pada leher Minseok. Beruntung saja, mereka berdua tengah ada dibalik pohon yang besar dan sungai Han kali ini tengah sepi.

"J-jongdae," panggil Minseok – masih dalam mode terkejutnya.

"Ya?" Jongdae mengeratkan pelukannya dan menggigit kecil leher Minseok.

"Mhh, a-aku lupa. M-maaf." Katanya sembari terus mengeratkan cengkramannya pada bahu Jongdae. Menggeliat geli dan terus berusaha untuk menahan desahan yang akan keluar kapan saja karena kecupan ringan, bahkan, satu gigitan kecil Jongdae dilehernya.

 **.**

"Tidak masalah, sayang. Aku sudah tahu, karena kau juga lupa saat tahun kemarin. Ya, kau terlalu sibuk dengan jeruk-jerukmu itu." Ucap Jongdae dan sedikit mengendurkan pelukan mereka.

Minseok menelan _saliva_ nya perlahan. Dia takut jika Jongdae berbicara seperti ini. Entah mengapa, dia menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Tidak perlu gugup seperti itu. Dan jangan merasa bersalah. Aku juga tidak menyalahkan obsesimu terhadap jeruk. Maka dari itu, aku memberikan ini padamu,"

Jongdae mengulurkan kotak kecil yang terbungkus rapi oleh kertas kado berwarna oranye dengan gambar-gambar jeruk. Minseok menerima uluran dari tangan Jongdae dan langsung membukanya.

 **.**

"Marmalade Jeruk? Apa ini?" tanya Minseok bingung. Dia terus memperhatikan benda yang ada ditangannya. Dia tidak pernah melihatnya.

Jongdae tertawa pelan.

"Selai jeruk. Sebenarnya, itu dioleskan pada roti tawar. Tetapi, jika kau mengemil itu juga tidak apa-apa. Kurasa, itu enak. _Orange marmalade_ itu sedang _trend_ sekarang. Masa' kau tidak tahu?" tanya Jongdae balik dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ah, ya. Aku tidak tahu." dengus Minseok. Sesaat kemudian, dia ingat sesuatu. "Bukankah _Orange Marmalade_ adalah salah satu drama? Yang sekarang ada versi komiknya di _webtoon_. Yang perempuannya itu vampir jatuh cinta sama laki-laki, manusia. Iya 'kan?" ucap Minseok polos.

Jongdae menepuk dahinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Minseok. "Hei, itu sudah beda lagi, sayang. Lagipula, aku tidak mengerti jalan cerita _orange marmalade_ itu. Tidak ada unsur jeruknya sama sekali." Kata Jongdae.

Minseok mencebikkan bibirnya dan kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh Jongdae untuk mengecup kilat bibir Minseok yang tengah mencebik imut.

.

"JONGDAE!" jerit Minseok dia memukul pelan kepala Jongdae. Membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aduh! Minseok, ini sakit!"

"Biarkan. Itu hukumanmu!" Minseok malah meleletkan lidahnya dan dia berbalik untuk menghindari kejaran Jongdae.

.

 **BRUK**

Minseok menabrak seseorang didepannya. Seorang bapak-bapak berkumis tebal dan berwajah garang. Membawa dua botol sirup jeruk dan beberapa buah jeruk dikeranjang. Tampaknya, dia akan berpiknik. Tapi, bukan itu yang Minseok pikirkan.

 _'_ _Mati aku! Sial! Wajahnya menyeramkan sekali. Dan – astaga! Jeruk!'_

Mata Minseok berbinar-binar sesaat sebelum bapak-bapak bertampang garang macam om-om haus belaian itu menegurnya.

"Hei, anak muda! Kau harus—"

"HUWAAA! JANGAN, PAK! SAYA MASIH PUNYA MASA DEPAN PANJANG! JANGAN PERKOSA SAYA! SAYA SUDAH PUNYA KEKASIH. MAAF SUDAH MENABRAK BAPAK. OH IYA, SAYA AMBIL JERUKNYA SATU. MAAF, PAK! AAAA! JONGDAE TOLONG AKU!"

.

Bapak-bapak itu tadi terperangah. Apa maksud perkataan anak muda tadi, heh?

"OI, ANAK MUDA! SIAPA YANG MAU MEMPERKOSAMU, HEH?! SAYA HANYA INGIN MEMBERITAHU KALAU RESLETING CELANAMU TERBUKA!"

.

.

.

Jongdae tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sampai dia sesekali terbatuk. Mendengar cerita Minseok tadi membuat Jongdae – yang kelelahan mengejar Minseok, lalu, membeli minuman – tertawa terbahak. Dia juga bukannya tidak mendengar teriakan bapak-bapak tadi. Resleting celana Minseok memang terbuka. Minseok jadi tersedak sendiri karena itu. Astaga, sudah berburuk sangka, kena sial pula. _Stay strong for Kim Minseok!_

Manalagi, Minseok itu sempat-sempatnya mengambil satu buah jeruk – dari keranjang bapak itu – yang terjatuh, tapi, masih bagus untuk dimakan.

.

"Sudah! Berhentilah tertawa!" gerutu Minseok. Pasalnya, sedari tadi, Jongdae tidak berhenti menertawakan sikap konyol Minseok.

"Ahahahaha... Kau – hahahaha... itu sangat menggelikan Minseok! Ahahahaha..." Jongdae masih tertawa dan memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawanya itu sendiri.

Minseok berbalik – memunggungi Jongdae – dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Pose _ngambek_.

Jongdae menghentikan tawanya dan menyeka sedikit air mata yang disebabkan oleh tawa kerasnya.

.

"Hei, sayang. Kau marah, hm? Aku 'kan hanya bercanda. Toh, aku juga tahu dalam hati kau pasti ingin tertawa. Tapi, kau gengsi 'kan?" ucap Jongdae.

 _'_ _Aduh! Mengapa Jongdae bisa tahu!'_ batin Minseok seraya mencubit lengannya sendiri. Menahan tawa yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Iya, dia memang ingin terbahak seperti Jongdae tadi. Tapi, gengsi. Dia merasa malu.

"Jangan pura-pura mengetahuinya!" gerutu Minseok sambil mendorong bahu Jongdae yang tengah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Minseok.

"Hh~ dasar _tsundere_." Gumam Jongdae. Dia meraih _orange marmalade_ yang tadi ia beri pada Minseok dan sedikit menoel selai itu dan dicolekkannya pada pipi tembam Minseok.

Minseok berjengit dan menyentuh pipinya sendiri dengan ujung telunjuknya, lalu, sedikit menjilat rasa selai itu.

.

"Enak sekali!" pekiknya senang.

Jongdae terkekeh mendengar pekikan senang dari Minseok dan memberikan selai jeruk itu pada Minseok. "Makanlah ini," ucapnya. Minseok mengangguk senang dan segera mengambil sendok kecil didekat wadah selai itu dan dengan lahap memakan selai itu.

"Kau mau?" tawar Minseok pada Jongdae.

"Tidak." Jawab Jongdae cepat.

"Tapi, kau harus mencicipnya! Ini sangat enak!"

"Tidak, sayang. Aku tidak mau. Itu 'kan untukmu." Jawab Jongdae lagi.

"Pokoknya kau harus mencicipi ini!" Minseok bersikeras memaksa Jongdae. Tapi, tetap saja Jongdae menggeleng seraya mengatakan _tidak_.

Hal yang membuat Minseok kesal. Dia tidak suka jika ada yang menolak permintaannya. Apalagi jika dengan Jongdae. Intinya, Minseok dengan Luhan itu sebelas duabelas. Jika Luhan, akan meninju wajah orang yang membantah perkataannya – kecuali Sehun. Maka, Minseok akan dengan senang hati menimpuk wajah orang itu dengan sepatu _adidas_ berwarna oranye miliknya pada setiap orang yang tidak menuruti permintaannya.

Tapi, Minseok tahu jika Jongdae juga tidak suka dipaksa. Dan dia menemukan satu-satunya cara untuk memaksa Jongdae mencicipi selai jeruk ini.

.

"Jika kau tidak mau mencicipinya, aku yang akan membuatmu mencicipi selai jeruk yang enak ini!"

Minseok langsung melahap sesendok selai jeruk dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jongdae.

.

 _'_ _Kena kau kali ini, sayang.'_

Jongdae menyeringai tipis. Sengaja. Minseok memang akan memaksa keinginannya pada Jongdae dengan cara seperti ini pada akhirnya.

Awalnya, Minseok hanya ingin menempelkan bibirnya saja dan membiarkan Jongdae menjilat bibirnya yang sudah menyisakan selai jeruk itu. Tapi, Jongdae menarik pinggang Minseok dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Membuat Minseok membuka mulutnya secara refleks.

Jongdae langsung menguasai permainan lidah mereka. Jongdae ikut mencicipi selai jeruk lezat itu didalam mulut Minseok.

Jongdae melepas ciuman refleks itu dan membersihkan sisa _saliva_ diujung bibirnya dan diujung bibir Minseok. Lalu, mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Minseok. Berbisik dengan nada yang menggoda.

.

 _"_ _Kau benar, sayang. Orange marmalade ini sangat lezat. Tetapi, lebih lezat jika aku ikut memakannya ini dimulutmu."_ Bisiknya.

Wajah Minseok merah padam dan melihat kesegala arah. Untung saja, sungai Han masih sepi. Astaga, Jongdae memang tidak mengenal tempat. Yang paling memalukan itu saat Jongdae menciumnya dikantin – didepan banyak orang. Dan itu, cukup membuat Minseok jera.

"Berapa kali aku bilang, jangan menciumku disembarang tempat." Cicit Minseok seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kesembarang arah – asalkan jangan memandang kearah wajah tampan Jongdae.

Yang diajak bicara hanya terkikik geli dan menyentil pucuk hidung Minseok membuatnya mengaduh. Jongdae kembali tertawa kecil seraya mengecup gemas pipi tembam Minseok. Dan pemuda maniak jeruk itu hanya merengek untuk pada Jongdae untuk tidak menciumnya disembarang tempat.

.

"Oh iya, sayang. Tadi saat kesini, mengapa kau terlihat kesal?" tanya Jongdae.

Minseok meringis dan menggumam kesal. "A-anu. Jadi, pulang sekolah tadi aku masuk kedalam kamar. Karena badanku pegal semua. 'Kan dikelasku ada pelajaran olahraga. Nah, pertama kali aku melihat keisi kulkas. Biasanya, Bibi Ahn dan ibu sudah membuatkanku puding jeruk atau jus jeruk. Tapi, isi kulkasku kosong! Bahkan, jeruk mandarin yang kubeli kemarin tidak ada. Dan aku menyadari bahwa, ada yang mengganti spreiku menjadi warna ungu. Aku penasaran, siapa yang berani-beraninya mengganti sprei didaerah teritorial pribadiku!" Minseok menggerutu panjang lebar.

.

"Pokoknya sangat menyebalkan. Iya 'kan? – eh? JONGDAE! Kau mau kemana!" pekik Minseok, saat menyadari Jongdae sudah berlari kecil meninggalkan dia.

"Maaf, sayang! Aku yang menggantinya! Habisnya, kau selalu mengabaikanku jika sudah dengan jeruk!" sahut Jongdae dari jauh.

Jawaban itu membuat Minseok terperangah dan terpaku ditempatnya. Matanya berkedip-kedip beberapa kali. Jadi...

.

"BEBEK UNGU SIALAANN! KEMBALI KESINI KAU!" jerit Minseok seraya mengambil ancang-ancang mengejar Jongdae. Sementara, Jongdae tertawa dan terus berlari.

Sampai akhirnya, Jongdae mengalah dan membiarkan Minseok menangkapnya. Pemuda manis itu loncat kepunggung Jongdae.

.

"Aku menangkapmu!" ucapnya.

Jongdae terkikik geli. "Ya, ya, ya. Kau sudah berhasil menangkapku dan sekarang, kau boleh diam disitu. Omong-omong, kau sudah tidak berat lagi, ya?"

Minseok memukul pelan bahu Jongdae dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jongdae dari belakang. Dia mengecup pelan rahang Jongdae.

"Terimakasih untuk _orange marmalade_ -nya. Aku suka." Ucap Minseok dan tersenyum manis. Jongdae mengangguk dan menurunkan Minseok dari punggungnya dan langsung menghadap kearah sang maniak jeruk.

Jongdae menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Minseok, membuatnya terkikik geli dan matanya menyipit lucu. "Ahahaha... sudah – sudah! Geli, tahu!"

Jongdae menepuk pelan kepala Minseok dan mencubit gemas pipi tembamnya. Lalu, menyodorkan _orange marmalade_ yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

.

" _Well_ , nikmatilah _orange marmalade_ -mu." Kata Jongdae yang dibalas oleh anggukan kecil dari Minseok.

Minseok mulai melahap _orange marmalade_ ditangannya menggunakan sendok berwarna oranye.

.

.

.

"Oh iya, Jongdae."

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Besok belikan _orange marmalade_ lagi, ya!"

"Tentu saja sayang~ Aku juga akan mencicipinya. Tetapi, langsung dari mulutmu."

"Bebek ungu mesum."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maapkeun endingnya (._.)"

Gatau mau bikin ending gimana. Oh iya, aku masukin _genre_ 'Lil a bit **Humor** ' ini soalnya, menurut aku lho, ya... Ada yang rada gimana gitu. Cem 'rumput yang bergoyang'

Udah, aku juga lagi kangen sama ff ChenMin dan dua kapel yang termasuk kapel kesayangan aku. Iya, ff nya jaraaaaang banget. Kayak di note Carl diawalan, kebanyakan ff ChenMin GS. Entah kenapa, sekarang ff GS merajalela -_-

FF ini selingan juga (._.)"

Maaf, untuk ff 'Black Machine' bakal gak dilanjut agak lama. Soalnya, itu aku lagi _stuck idea_. Ntahlah, mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini, 'Nea' udah jarang temenin aku. Tapi, ff itu gabakal _discontinue_ , kok.

 _Review_ nya ditunggu, ya ^^

Oh iya, sekali lagi, jangan nambahin ini ke daftar Fav/Follow kalian sebelum di Review. Review dikit aja gapapa, kok. Pokoknya, Review-lah/? -,-

 _Arigatou, minna-san!_

.

 _Regards,_

 _Carolineakim_

.

.


End file.
